RETROGRADE
by deannafstr
Summary: Three months after Nora Buchanan stepped down as District Attorney, and Lindsay Rappaport mysteriously escaped prison with the suspected help from her son, Will Rappaport; she decides to go against her own husband, Commissioner Bo Buchanan and the FBI in order to prove Lindsay and Will's innocence.


One Life to Live and General Hospital crossover story:

"Retrograde"

Certain characters are brought together, placed in similar situations, which reminds them of the bad choices they made in the past; and they must learn not to make the same mistakes in order to expose a secret operation.

Nora sat at a desk, opening a spiral-bound notebook to its first page. Her unsteady hand reached for a pen from a stack collected in a paper cup. She clicked it, bringing the ballpoint to the page.

The ink bled into the lined paper, steadily growing into an ink blot. She lifted the pen, organizing her thoughts.

The stark gray walls of Llanview Police Department's interrogation room made Nora's pale blue and yellow blouse brighter. She wiped her tears, fighting to hold back more as she begun to finally write. This wasn't something she was doing, willingly.

I, Nora Buchanan, hereby certify my testimony supports the Federal case against Lindsay Rappaport and her son, Will Rappaport

Nora stopped writing before completing the sentence. She looked at the two-way mirror, probing her reflection for something-anything. Her hand dropped back onto the page, scribbling as fast as her hand can keep up with each thought.

I cannot completely support the Federal Bureau's investigation, or its agent, Riley Colson, that also includes

Nora's hand failed half way through the sentence. She slowly continued to finish the next line.

Llanview Police Department's Commissioner, Bo Buchanan. In addition to what I have been told, this is my account of what occurred over the past 3 months.

…

3 Months Earlier…

Nora shared small talk and fancy hors d'oeuvres with unfamiliar faces at an oblong table. She was like a queen on her throne, placed at the center, amongst a crowd that was much younger than her. The awkward gathering was both a celebration and a farewell. It was a parting of ways for her; still, she smiled candidly at her audience.

Across from Nora, the newly sworn-in District Attorney Jim Briggs raised his glass to her with a slight wink.

"To the former incumbent District Attorney, Nora Buchanan! Thank you for losing!"

Nora clenched her teeth. Thirty-eight year old prick! "No! Thank you! If I had your dimples, and ageless skin; I'd win the young chicks vote, too!" She sipped her wine, stabbing a starter with her fork.

The Mayor lowered his glass, stuck in between the cross fire. He glanced at his new co-worker to play nice. Briggs nodded, "All in fun! So, Nora-love, what will you do now? Start a book club?

Nora answered without missing a beat, "I think I'll finally learn to cook!" The group laughed with the Mayor, and she took it in stride. She was never a Betty Crocker-stay-at-home-mom extraordinaire; maybe she could be during her retirement.

The Mayor placed his hand over Nora's. "You should have married a fireman instead, Mrs. Buchanan!" Nora ate up the Mayor's affection, "Don't worry. I'll make sure I learn to use the fire extinguisher, first. –And I'll keep my grandson elsewhere!"

Nora watched Briggs twitch in his seat. He was so eager to redirect all eyes back on him. "Well, I do hope you invite me over when you perfect your first recipe! I'm sure your husband and I will appreciate it when we have long nights."

Nora finished her wine, looking over the rim of her glass. Is this kid flirting with me? Or was it the need to be the center of attention social networking plagued the younger generation with? Nora raised her brow at Briggs, "Is there a jab underneath that sincere request?"

"No joke, Nora. I'm glad you're still making goals for yourself. I've followed you – your career for many years. That's why I won!"

Nora poured herself another glass of wine. Gawd this room is stuffy! "What a sap! Eh?"

"Even if it was a bit sentimental! To Nora!" The table raised their glasses to Nora. She raised her glass to the room full of strange faces, but, before savoring the taste of retirement, her cell phone rang.

"Hey Bo! Oh? What's that?" She looked around the room, forcing herself to contain any reaction. Nora spotted Briggs watching her from the corner of his hawk-like eye, as he chatted up her perky former secretary. She turned away, panicked. She stood, quickly, with her back to the group. "What? Okay! I'm on my way!"

Nora faced the party. Everyone stared at her, concerned; but moreover, wanting the dirt. She faked disappointment, "There's uh-I've had a bit of an emergency. I gotta go! Sorry! Enjoy!"

Briggs called out, "Do you want me to drive you?"

Nora didn't even take time to figure out if her new nemesis was genuine. She swung the door open, exiting the restaurant.

…

Nora paced in front of the Llanview Hospital's waiting room window. She stopped every other step checking her cell phone, her watch, the snow falling outside-

"Nora!"

Nora turned to Bo rushing towards her. They met in the middle of the room. "Bo, I tried calling Statesville and nobody will talk to me! Have you confirmed it? Did Lindsay really try to escape prison?"

Bo sat Nora down. He needed a moment, himself. "I don't know."

Nora threw her hands up, "Of course she won't talk! She fake another break down?"

"Honey, she wasn't- I'm sorry I wasn't clear with the details. Lindsay wasn't the one the paramedics brought in. We believe she escaped, but, it was Will; he's here.

Nora let the thought sink in. But it wouldn't. "Will? Is he okay? What's he doing in Llanview? What happened? She didn't-where is she?"

Bo took a breath, trying to figure out what to answer first, "The medical staff is with Will. They haven't told me much; just that- Will was brought in having some status- a seizure of some sort. They had a hard time stopping it. That's all I know."

Nora couldn't follow. She shook her head in disbelief, "Why would Will-

"-Look, Honey, Lindsay needs to be found; I've got to go."

Nora's voice raised; she wasn't getting the answer she was looking for. "How did Lindsay manage to get out of prison, Bo?"

"She was on a work release. Listen, I need to get to the warehouse where Will was picked up; talk to the EMTs. I've got-the department has nothing until Will wakes up."

"I'll stay here. I'll talk to Will."

The husband and wife team broke from their huddle, going their separate way.

…

Nora sat vigil next to Will's hospital bed. She studied his slightly bruised cheek, underneath the oxygen tube; his unshaven face, with specks of gray within his dark brown stubbles. Will's hair was clean cut, still loosely gelled in place.

Nora placed her hand over his, careful of the oximeter clipped on his ring finger.

"We've aged, haven't we?" She sighed, touching the base of his ring finger just below the clip. "You know, the nurse only gave me your medical ID bracelet and cell phone. No ring or wife to call? I'll have to get onto you about that!"

Nora's eyes welled up with tears. "I've missed you. I wonder how things will be; we left things on such a sour note when your mother went to prison." Deep down she was glad to have this moment with Will, before the arguments and debating would consume their conversation. "I have so many questions, Will. Oh God, I hope you didn't help your mother escape."

…

Present day: Interrogation Room

Nora hovered over her notebook. Her hand barely lifted from the page, as she continued one line to the next.

It was that night I learned Will Rappaport was diagnosed with epilepsy a year after he moved to California; roughly 2002. His Neurologist told Llanview's ER physician that it developed from the head injury he received during the train wreck in 2000. When Will woke up, he had no recollection of what happened the night his mother disappeared. But, in the days following his release from the hospital, he stayed with me and my husband, Commissioner Bo Buchanan; and it became apparent he had knowledge of something.

I initially sensed something was not right soon after Will was called to LPD for questioning. Before making it to Llanview, he flew to New York for a Patent Conference, and made it all the way to Llanview. Will only remembered that he had a driver waiting at the hotel, and that the front desk clerk relayed a message there was an emergency with his mother. Somewhere in between, we all assumed, he had a seizure and was dropped off at an abandoned warehouse. The driver and his mother went missing, thereafter.

I later found out that Federal Agents Lawrence Gray and…

An LPD Officer stepped into the interrogation room. Nora looked up, covering her notebook with her arms.

The LPD Officer pointed to his watch. "We're gonna need this room in a bit. You almost most finished."

"I've only begun!"

"Ten minutes, Mrs. Buchanan!" The LDP Officer's head went lop-sided, "It's just a witness statement. It took you an hour and 15 minutes just to write what you witnessed for five minutes at the scene, yesterday?"

Nora waved her hand at the Officer, "I'm very detailed. You'll need to take me back to my holding cell. I won't be finished in ten." Nora was about to add as Bo entered with pretty boy, D.A. Briggs, looking over his shoulder. "What are you doing, Red?"

Nora ignored Bo, gathering her pens and notebook. "Officer, if you'd escort me, please?" She looped arms with the Officer's elbow, escorting him towards the door. She passed Bo, without a second glance.

Briggs stopped her, pleading. "We had a deal, Nora."

"Your deal? I can't agree to the terms any longer. I made a promise." Nora finished bold, "I will not break it."

…


End file.
